


boop.

by hyzkoa



Category: original canon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, for my son beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzkoa/pseuds/hyzkoa
Summary: How Jun killed Hiro.





	

Hiro had his legs resting on Jun’s lap, shamelessly getting himself comfortable on the couch as Jun focused on his reading. The way Hiro acted so relaxed around him still made his heart beat faster, a faint pink appearing on his cheeks as he did his best to try to look as relaxed as the other while also being careful.

He did his best to put his attention back into his reading, but his eyes kept switching from the words before him to Hiro, his thoughts struggling to keep up with the plot that unraveled in the white pages he held. That didn’t last too long until, instead of getting short glimpses of the other looking at his phone, he was met with the other’s smug face looking back at him.

Jun held his book high, almost shoving his face in it.

They spent the next minutes in peaceful silence, Jun eating page after page while Hiro did about anything to keep himself occupied, moving in Jun’s periphery as he still struggled to not let his attention be dragged away from his book by Hiro’s every move.

One leg left his lap, and the next thing he noticed was that Hiro’s white socks dangerously close to his face.

He leaned away. The foot leaned further, tapping his cheek with his toes.

“Hey.” Tap.

Jun leaned away, his eyes on the book, lips pursed to dissimulate his smile.

“Hey.” Tap. “Hey.” Tap. “Hey.” Tap. “ _Hey_.” Tap.

The taps were replaced with something a little harder to ignore. Hiro shoved gently his foot against Jun’s face.

Jun tried to shake it off his face without having to touch Hiro’s leg, but as that didn’t work too well he saw himself forced to stand up.

Hiro still tried to lazily reach for him with his leg, to no avail. He settled for tapping Jun’s leg instead. “ _Hey_.” Jun took a step away.

“Stop that. You have my attention.”

“I have something very important to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“It’s of ultra-importance.”

“Okay . . . ?”

“Like, top secret information that no one else can know.”

Jun just stared at him now.

“Well? I can’t just divulge something so important for everyone to hear, you know! You have to come here.”

Jun decided to play along (or else he’d have both of Hiro’s feet on his face next time he sat next to him) and knelt beside him on the couch, leaning in as much as the careful, always on-guard side of him would allow him to.

Hiro put a hand next to his mouth as if that’d keep anyone from hearing, whispering loudly as a contradiction to what he had just said.

“You look cute when you try to not look at me.”

Jun’s face lit up red, his heart stopping for a good second. He stood up immediately, walking to the opposite end of the couch and sitting where he was before, his gaze fixed on his book even if the text was but a blur at this point.

Hiro sat up, his chin resting on his palm, tilting his head slightly as a smirk spread on his lips.

“No answer? You’re going to break my heart.” By his playful tone, Jun could assume the opposite; the bastard found his embarrassment amusing. Nothing new, but he hated how it was the same always.

“You’re going to kill mine.”

“I’m pretty sure your heart is happy right now. I swear I could hear it beating happily just a second.”

Jun’s eyes widened. He wondered if his heart beats had been so loud he did actually hear them.

“ _Shut up_.”

“Make me.”

“Is this where I kiss you?”

No reply.

Jun waited, but nothing came. Hesitantly, he lifted his gaze from his book, unsure of what he was going to get as the reason of Hiro’s sudden silence.

He was blushing. Hiro was blushing. And he was covering half his face, gaze averted to the side, avoiding Jun’s.

He felt his everything all the way down to his neck heat up, surprised to get one of the rare sights of Hiro blushing but embarrassed as well of the effect of what had been a joke. Whenever he tried to tease back, it never ended well. Maybe he shouldn’t joke about that when they haven’t really  . . .  done that yet.

Jun gulped loudly, his mouth gaping as he tried to muster the courage to say something – anything –, which only ended up in failed choked words, then hiding his own face back into his book.

He felt Hiro’s legs leave his lap and he felt kind of sad for a moment, thinking he was leaving, but the weight soon returned on his thighs. Slowly, he detached the book from his face, fixing his glasse as he looked down to see Hiro lying on his lap, using his legs as a pillow. There was still a faint blush in his cheeks, which he could do nothing really to hide, even if he tried to act all cool and smug.

“You can keep reading.” He closed his eyes.

Jun stared at him for a very long moment, at first surprised and then just caught on admiring his features. His hand, gloved, moved unconsciously, one finger extended as it brushed past the blond hair on his forehead, hovering his face past his eyes and then . . .

“Boop.” He poked the tip of his nose.

Hiro died.


End file.
